The prince and the shark
by CloudGuardian55
Summary: Squalo gets into a fight with Bel. Who planned it?


A/n: Hey guys! I created this little one-shot like a week ago and never posted it. So here it is! Enjoy my little gift!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does! So please don't sue! Enjoy!

"Ushishishishi!"

"Vooooiiiii! Come back here!"

"Shut up you stupid trash!"

"Mammon! Help me out here! Make them stop fighting! I don't want them to get hurt!"

"What will you pay me?"

"Bel- Senpai, you can win"

"Shut up before the boss gets angry!" Those were the shouts, yells, and laughs that could be heard throughout the Varia mansion at the time. As Squalo chased after Bel, Bel was throwing his knifes at Squalo. Or at least trying to as he was busy being chased after by a very angry shark. Meanwhile Lussuria was trying to get them to stop fighting before they got hurt (More like before they wreck the whole mansion).

"Bel! You piece of shit! I'm going to kill you if you don't come back here right now!" Squalo yelled. Bel ran even faster after hearing Squalo's threat.

"Ushishishishi! Squ-Chan! You are not allowed to touch me, as you're a peasant and I am royalty!" Bel confirmed. Squalo growled, annoyed that the storm guardian had called him a peasant.

"Voi! Bel! Shut the hell up!" The shark snarled. Just then Xanxus stepped into the mess and said,

"I side with the Prince trash." Squalo froze, did he actual just hear Xanxus say that he sided with Bel?

"The Prince is flattered." Said Bel.

"Voi! You can't be serious! You're siding with the brat?!" Squalo asked, enraged with the boss's decision. Bel stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"You can't be that surprised Squ-Chan! Ushishishishi!" The prince laughed hysterically.

"Shut the hell up you stupid brat!" Squalo retorted. As the two of them fought, Lussuria, the so called "Mother" of the Varia, tried to get them to stop fighting.

"Will you two stop fighting for once? Bel honey, I'll buy you whatever you want if you leave Squ-Chan alone. How about that?" Lussuria offered. Bel turned his head, smiling his signature maniacal smile.

"Bribing a prince now are we?" Bel asked smugly, "Well either way, it worked." The prince walked up to Lussuria keeping his pride in tact he added, "I'm only agreeing because The Prince deserves to get anything he wants". Lussuria smiled and grabbed Bel's arm dragging his off. Squalo grudgingly headed back to his room on the second floor of the Varia mansion. As he walked through the hallways, Squalo felt that there was a presence around him. As soon as the shark turned around, he was met face to face with the teal haired illusionist.

"Shark guy, can I ask you a question?" Fran asked in his usual bored tone. Squalo took two steps back (Fran was too close for comfort to Squalo's liking), then nodded at Fran. "Do you like Bel-Senpai? Why do you always fight with him? Is Bel-Senpai mean to you?" Squalo smiled a bit after hearing all of Fran's questions.

"We fight a lot because we can sometimes get on each others nerves. But Bel isn't mean, he's just annoying because he doesn't have anyone to play with when we're not on missions." Squalo answered. Fran frowned a bit and looked at Squalo's grey eyes,

"But you didn't answer my first question," Fran noted, "Do you like Bel-Senpai?" Squalo stood completely stunned for what felt like hours, but in reality only seconds had passed.

"Why does the brat have to ask these questions?!" Squalo screamed in his mind. Once he collected himself enough to stay calm, Squalo spoke, "Yes…"

"What did you say shark guy? I couldn't hear you" Fran informed.

"Voi! I like him OK?!" Squalo had finally snapped.

"I like you too Squ-Chan." Squalo's head went up and frantically looked around to wherever the voice had come from.

"Bel…?" Squalo spoke, his voice full of uncertainty. The prince stepped out of the shadows, his signature smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Bel-Senpai, the shark guy likes you back." Fran announced.

"Voi! You set this up?! Fran you idiot!" Squalo yelled.

"Hai" Fran confessed. Bel then walked up to Squalo and whispered in his ear,

"He's lying…I set it up…" Squalo's eyes widened.

"You set it up…? Come here you piece of shit!" Squalo yelled. Bel ran from the now furious shark, smiling and laughing at the shark's attempts to cut him with his signature sword. Just then, Mammon was walking into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn, when Bel came running in. Soon followed by a very angry shark. He went to the couch which was set in front of the TV, and sat down. Relaxed, he turned on the TV and flipped to his favorite show; Too cute on animal planet. As he took a handful of popcorn, the illusionist said in a calm tone,

"Some things never change…"

A/n: Hope you liked this little one shot! R&R on your way out!


End file.
